Belay Orders
by LucarioKid
Summary: When Captain Jonathan Salem, code name Witch Hunter, of the 6-4 and his Titan GT-7944 are stranded on a foreign planet after coming in contact with a strange IMC artifact, where they must fight dark forces to survive. They will either stand together, or fall together. But can they stop their enemy, while hiding their identity to those around them? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

"Pilot... Pilot... PILOT!" His eyes slowly opened, looking around him in confusion. He could see shadows, but not much else. He cradled his head, groaning in pain, before his vision began to clear. He saw a large blue eye looking down at him, with a silver-grey body.

"Wha... What happened?" Then everything snapped back to him. He shot to his feet, seeing him Hemlock rifle a few feet away. He quickly grabbed it before running back to his Titan. He jumped up, being grabbed carefully, and protectively by the large Titan. He was placed inside, and settled into his seat. The front lit up, showing the outside world. He rolled his shoulders, getting ready for combat.

"Where's the objective, Grant?" A blue marker appeared on his HUD, showing where to go. They rushed forward, back into the fight. He looked to his right, seeing his Commander fighting against two Titans at once. They were overwhelming her and her Ronin, making him decide to help. They jumped up, slamming into the back of the first one, an Ion. They began to rip into the armor on the back, before leaping off, and sending the Ion forward. They followed with a barrage of missiles, watching with joy as the shells slammed into the Ion's exposed back, hitting the reactor and making it go into a doomed state.

Before it could recover, Gates had charged, readying her blade. She slices across the chest, making it twist. She then swung low, cleaving off the legs of the Ion. It hit the ground, the chassis open, allowing them to see the struggling pilot inside. She held her sword backwards, before stabbing it into the chassis, ending the pilot and Titan. The second Titan, a Legion, went to attack her from behind, only to be slammed into by the Pilot. Gates turned back, seeing them two rolling on the ground. She groaned, opening up the comms.

"Dammit, Jonathan! Stop dicking around and get back up! We have to hurry!" Jonathan took his 40mm Tracer and rammed the barrel into the Chassis of the Legion, before firing three times. The target had been painted, so he jumped back, letting loose multiple missiles into the downed Titan. When the explosions finished, only a smoldering heap of slag was left.

Jonathan turned to Gates and nodded. "Let's hurry Commander!" She returned the gesture, moving forward quickly with her Ronin. Jonathan saw the poor Titan was pretty beat up. He knew Ronin's didn't have the most armor, in exchange for speed, meaning fighting those two on her own had badly hurt her Titan. But he knew them, and that unless they ripped her out of the chassis, and destroyed the reactor in her Titan, they wouldn't stop fighting.

They reached a large metallic door, seeing it was closed and locked down. Gates turned to Jonathan, and merely walked to the side, taking a few steps back. Jonathan smirked, priming the missiles, before firing them. They slammed into the door, melting and blowing pieces away in large chunks. When they died down, even the walls around it seemed to be gone. Jonathan motioned forward, chuckling.

"Ladies first." She laughed, before shaking her head.

"Fat chance. You've got more armor." He shrugged, before readying his Tracer. They entered, seeing some small grunts running for cover. Jonathan chuckled, firing at them as they moved forward.

"Kinda unfair, huh?" Gates shrugged as she sliced through a few Specters.

"Such is war." They both heard loud thuds and turned to see a North Star and a Ronin entering the area.

"I'll get the Ronin, Jon! Go get that sniping asshole!" Jonathan ran forward, firing his Tracer. He moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the large beam from the rail gun of the North Star. He made it up close, kicking the gun barrel away, before spinning, using his left leg to sweep the skinny legs out from under the Star. When it hit the ground it attempted to rise, only to have Jon slam his foot into the hull. It was stunned, allowing him to pick the small Titan up, and throw it into a wall. It slowly started to slide down the wall when Jonathan fire multiple missiles into it, blowing the Titan, and the walls behind it to rubble.

He heard a grunt, turning to see Gates struggling against the Ronin. Between tired from hours of fighting, and an injured Titan, she was losing. Jonathan raised his gun to fire, and watched as the enemy Ronin sliced the arm off her Titan, before stabbing the chassis to the wall, about where Gates would be.

"No!" Jonathan rushed forward, tackling the Ronin to the ground, and slamming the hull into the floor repeatedly, cracking it. He pulled back a fist, bringing it down, hard, into the chassis, denting it. He repeated this for a few seconds, until it was almost flat. He then stood, starting to walk away when he shot rockets straight up, making them fall straight onto the fallen Ronin, where they exploded.

He then hopped out of his Titan, using his jump-kit to get to Gates' Ronin. He pulled at the port, when his Titan grabbed it, and ripped it off. He looked in, sighing in relief when he saw Gates was fine. Then he saw the blood. He pulled her out, having his Titan gently lower her to the ground. Looking back at the chassis of her Titan, he knew it was scrap at this point. He noticed the bleeding was coming from her side.

The Ronin's blade had missed, but only barely. Even then, the damage to her side was massive. He looked back to his Titan. He handed his pilot a med-kit, and stood guard. While he was dressing the wound, he tapped into the comms.

"This is Captain Jonathan Salem, I need an evac immediately. Commander Gates is badly injured, and in need of medical attention. How copy?" After a few seconds he heard a voice.

"Copy that, Salem. Evac and medics on the way. What about you?" Jonathan turned to his Titan, the large mech turning to him and nodding. Jonathan let out a slow sigh.

"Me and my Titan are continuing the mission. We've come too far to back out now." The voice stuttered.

"Without backup? I implore you wait for a bit for backup, them move on." Jonathan shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"How long till decent reinforcements arrive?" There was a pause, then the voice returned.

"A good half an hour, sir." Jonathan sighed sadly.

"We don't have time then. Send backup, but we'll be pushing on ahead."

"But, Sir! That's suicidal!" Jonathan nodded, then realized the man couldn't see him.

"I know. But if this device could really wipe the militia out, then I need to stop it before they activate it. How copy?" There was a brief pause.

"I understand, sir. Good luck. God Speed." Jonathan nodded, standing up, seeing he had dressed the wound as best he could. Though it was messy, which only furthered why he wasn't a medic.

"Thanks. See you on the other side." He looked around, seeing the evac bird coming in. He picked up Gates carefully, and made his way to where it would land. He stood, but looked down to her, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lena. Truly I am." He walked her on the bird once it landed, then walked back out, not saying a word. He stood in front of his Titan, the two almost holding a staring contest.

"You ready, Grant?" The Titan nodded, then gave a thumbs up. He knelt down, opening up his chassis, and allowing Jon to enter. He turned to the fallen Ronin that had been Gates. He saw her Titan's sword, and grabbed it, sheathing it on his back, between the missile packs. They both then faced where the objective was marked, and began heading towards it. They were going to end the IMC here, or die trying.

* * *

He just needed more time. The Militia were pounding at his door, and he almost had the device ready. He just needed a few more minutes. But they were close now. Oh, so close to him, and stopping everything the IMC had been fighting for. He was pacing, wringing his hands against each other as he did. He had a few beads of sweat running down his pale face, and was licking his lips ever few seconds. He looked to the timer, cursing silently.

He turned, boarding his Titan, an Ion. He walked it towards the device and watched as it powered up. It was a box, with two large clamps that stood as tall as a Titan on the top. Between them they held a red, pulsing energy. He had studied it for years, and it all lead up to this moment. But it was a 50/50 shot. He knew this energy displaced objects. But he was not sure whether it was through time, or space. So when he activated it, he would either be sent back in time, to stop the Militia from having destroyed the IMC as much as they have. OR he would be somewhere else, and would very well die.

But it would be worth it. He knew it would be. It was almost charged now. He had no reason to panic, until he saw one of the Titan guards to the hangar get blasted to a heap of molten metal.

"No! I need more time!" The second one was about to turn and fight, when it was kneed in the face by a Titan the man had never seen before. It looked similar to a Vanguard Class Titan, but was slightly taller, and slimmer. It was silver-grey, with a single, piercing eye on the hull. It had a large silver 40mm Tracer canon, a vortex shield link on it's left arm. On it's back he could see multiple missile packs as well. The Titan slammed it's left hand into the hull, pulling out the pilot and throwing him into the air, before aiming the Tracer canon and blasting the man to little more than a shower of blood.

The Titan turned to him, seeing the device and began rushing him. He stepped in front of it, blocking the shots of the Tracer with his Vortex shield. He sent the shells back, only to watch as they were caught, and sent right back at him. He had no power left in the shield, and used his Titan as a shield for the device. He then grimaced as multiple missiles were launched at him. He had to weather those as well, feeling his Titan losing power. Then he grinned, activating his power core.

His chest glowed bright red, and a large beam shot out, slamming into the Titan. It flew into the far wall, slowly getting up. It flashed blue, before all the missile packs shot up, making the man grimace as what looked like hundreds of missiles were shot at him. His vortex couldn't catch them all. He pulled it up regardless, hoping to stop as many as he could, before they destroyed what was left of his Titan. The missiles didn't seem to end, until his Titan was barely anything but a Chassis and weapon.

He saw the Titan draw a sword, and started rushing forward. Then he saw the device glow red, and he grinned happily. He pressed the release, and watched as the enemy Titan was about to drop the sword on his Titan and end him. Right when the blade struck, everything went red. Just like roses. Roses swirling in blood.

* * *

When Jonathan was finally able to see again he saw he was outside of his Grant, but his Titan was a few feet away, slowly rebooting. Jonathan slowly rose to his feet, seeing his gun. He grabbed his Hemlock again, and then saw his other gear strewn about. He grabbed his knife, seeing it was still in good condition. His side arm, a 1911 from his father was also in once piece. He frowned when he saw his last gun. The charge beam was badly damaged, and he was uncertain if it could fire, much less hold a charge. He picked it up regardless, and placed it on his lower back, just above his jump-kit. He holstered his pistol to his right leg, and placed his Hemlock on his back.

He returned to Grant, seeing the Titan kneeling in place.

"Low power... Low power... Request battery." Jonathan cursed, tapping the side of his helmet, and began scanning for a power source. He doubted he would find one, since he was in the middle of a forest, with no sign of any civilization around him. Which confused him when he picked up a strong power source two clicks from his position. He turned to Grant, and gave the metal giant a pat, before smiling.

"I'll be back, big guy." He started to run off, not wanting to leave his Titan alone and defenseless any longer than he had to. He started to kick off the trees, moving quickly, and making use of his Grapple hook to keep up momentum. He had quickly covered a click, and saw something in the distance that made him pause. A very large looking clock tower. He stood on top of a small hill, and looked at it in confusion.

"Why would someone build something like that?" He then saw what looked to be multiple buildings beneath it, making him realize there was a small town. Until his view panned right, and he saw a large city.

"Holy crap, where are we?" Nobody answered, but he was expecting as much. Until he heard a growl. He turned, drawing his sidearm. He saw a large black wolf with white spike emerge, and begin walking towards him in a predatory fashion. Jon chuckling, holstering the gun.

"Growl at me will you? Alright, come play, mutt." While Jonathan had never seen this creature, he had seen many others that made this one look like a puppy. He rushed forward, wrapping his grapple hook around the legs, before flying forward, and drop kicking the wolf. He pulled the hook, so while he was back flipping from the kick, the wolf began to fall to it's back. He then rushed forward, jumping up and drawing his knife. He descended, inserting the large serrated blade into the neck of the wolf, and twisting. He removed his knife, and returned it to the sheathe, before sighing.

"Should probably hurry. Don't want to leave Grant alone any longer than I have to. Don't want these damned things to rip him to shreds." He sped off again, closing in to the city. He moved along the tops of the buildings, not wanting to be seen. He had no idea if they supported the IMC or not. He wanted to be sure not to raise any alarms.

When he reached the end of the city, he saw that where the tower was, was separate from the rest of the city. He was curious as to why, but had a couple ideas.

"Might be a military base. Need to be ready for anything while there." He activated his cloak, making his way into the base. Upon entering he was greeted by a sight that confused him. People dressed like they were going to a fancy school, but some also had weapons. He saw some of them wielding weapons he had never thought a person would wield. Swords, axes, lances, and guns.

"Maybe this is a special pilot school? Wish Grant could offer some input." He looked around, seeing where the power source was. He sighed, seeing it was on top of the tower. He got to the closest building and cracked his neck. He jumped forward, grappling to the side of it with his right hook. He planted his feet to the wall and steadied himself.

"Moment of truth." He pulled, and pushed up at the same time, throwing out his left hook out, while detaching his right hook. He kicked off, but much faster this time. He continued this, switching between his left and right hook until he was near the top. He saw a window just above, and thought of a plan. He grappled to just below the window, reeling in to it.

He looked in, seeing nothing but a desk and large cogs that looked to power a clock tower. He hummed silently to himself, before taking out his knife. He pressed a button on the hilt, heating it up. He gently pressed it to the window, and began cutting a circle. When he finished, he pushed gently, the circle of glass falling in. He crawled through the still hut circle, careful not to touch any of the sides. He had deactivated his cloak, and began to scan for the battery.

He then found it was under the desk. He moved the chair back, and knelt, looking underneath. He saw the battery, and grinned. He grabbed the handle, twisting to the left, and gently pulling out. He looked it over, seeing it was in good condition. He placed it on his back, starting to leave when he heard the elevator open. He turned, seeing an elderly man and a blonde woman entering. They saw him, and only the woman looked panicked.

He ran, about to smash through the window, when some force grabbed him, and pulled him back into the room. He rolled to his feet, drawing and aiming his pistol, letting off a round at the woman. He was surprised when she blocked it with the riding crop she had. He didn't know what it was made of, but he wanted it. She swiped the crop, knocking him into the far wall, hurting his shield.

He got to his feet, getting ready to fire again when he was knocked into the other wall. He started to get up when he felt himself get restrained. He looked around in confusion.

"What kind of Grav-tech is this?" Both people closed in on him, and he struggled to get free. The older man spoke first.

"Who are you?" Jonathan merely looked forward, and started using the rules he was told when captured by the enemy, even the assumed enemy.

"6-4, Witch Hunter-GT-7944." The two people looked between each other in confusion. Then the woman spoke, a harsh cut to her voice, and a sharp glare.

"Who are you!?" He continued looking forward.

"6-4, Witch Hunter-GT-7944." He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing his pistol. He licked his lips, and braced. When she went to yell again, he used every ounce of energy he had, breaking free and slamming his fist into her chin in a powerful uppercut. He rolled to the side, grabbing his pistol mid roll. He stopped in a kneeling position, and aimed at them.

"Freeze! By order of Captain Salem of the 6-4. If you move I will fire." They both stopped, until the man chuckled.

"Unless you have Aura piercing rounds, those will not harm us very much." Salem aimed at the man's head, letting out a hiss.

"Even a shot straight to the head from this little bastard?" The man merely shrugged.

"Don't know. And a good morning to you too, Captain Salem. I am Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. What brings you here this fine day?" Jonathan almost dropped his gun, surprised at how casual the man was. But he decided to play along.

"I'm looking for a power source. My friend is in danger." Ozpin changed to look more serious.

"How so?" Jonathan moved to the woman, seeing her readying her riding crop. Ozpin merely gave her a side glance, and shook his head. She dropped the crop to her side again, and glared at Jonathan. Jonathan turned back to Ozpin.

"He's stuck in the forest out there, and that battery will help him get out." Ozpin cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't follow." Jonathan thought he was being pretty obvious, especially with his outfit. The helmet usually told people who he was.

"My friend is a Titan named Grant. He needs that battery. Or he'll be stuck out there with those black wolves. I need to get him back on his feet. Please, I'm asking that for the safety of my friend, you give me that battery." Ozpin sighed, but smiled.

"I know a person fighting for their friend when I see one. I cannot give you this battery, but I can go get another one for you. Is that fine?" Jonathan thought about it, before realizing he had no other legitimate choice, other than murder. He stood, holstering his pistol.

"Alright. Get your battery, and meet me at these coordinated in ten minutes. Just you two. Got it?" They both nodded, and watched as he went to the window. He turned to them, holding up his right wrist and swiping across the holo-screen, and both watched as coordinates were sent to Ozpin's computer. They watched as he tapped something on his wrist, before he turned invisible.

They both turned to each other, and left to get the battery, unaware of the crow that was watching them. It merely let off a single caw before flying off, having given a quick glance to the coordinates on the computer.

* * *

Jonathan was waiting, seeing a drop ship of sorts heading towards him. It would be a few minutes till it arrived. Then his comms shot to life.

"Base power on... Internal Charging of systems continuing. Pilot, are you alright?" Jonathan grinned, tapping his helmet.

"Ya, glad to hear you're in once piece, Grant. Keep an eye out for any of these weird wolf things alright? Don't want them attacking you." There silence before Grant spoke.

"I am observing one now. It is doing nothing. It is merely sniffing me. It is leaving now, though. I believe they are only hostile to organic creatures." Jonathan had almost had a heart attack and ran to Grant. But calmed down.

"Well, tell me if anything comes after you, alright? I'm about to get you a new battery. Sit tight, ok?"

"Roger." A pause. "Where did you procure the battery from?" Jonathan chuckled.

"Some tower a few clicks from your location. Met some people. I don't think they're IMC or they would have shot me. They offered to help. As much as I hate to trust 'em. I didn't want to murder an old man and his secretary today." There was an amused chuckle.

"Always avoiding hurting the innocent, aren't you?" Jonathan leaned against a tree, chuckling silently.

"You know me. They're almost here, buddy. Hang tight, alright?" Then the line cut off, and Jonathan watched from the shadows as the bullhead landed. Ozpin and the woman stepped out. They exchanged a few words before Ozpin waved the ship away. It seemed the pilot didn't want to leave, but eventually did so. When it was gone, Jonathan walked forward, getting their attention, and making the woman take a defensive stance the moment she saw him.

"Give me the battery." Ozpin frowned.

"Show us to your friend. We need to make sure you don't use this powerful battery for anything harmful to Vale." Jonathan figured Vale was either the city, or the base of sorts he had seen. He growled to himself, but nodded.

"Follow me." He lead them silently through the forest, until coming to the clearing and seeing Grant. The man and woman stopped the moment they saw the Titan. The woman pulled out her crop, stepping in front of Ozpin defensively.

"A giant mech!?" Ozpin shook his head.

"Peace, Glynda." He directed his attention to Jonathan.

"Is this your friend?" Jonathan nodded, patting the knee of Grant.

"Ya. You ok, Grant?" The mech moved it's eye to look at it's pilot.

"I am. Glad to see you are fine as well." Jonathan turned to Ozpin and held his hand forward.

"Battery please. I need to get him out of here." Ozpin started to hand forward the battery when Jonathan drew his pistol and placed Ozpin in front of him as a shield, the pistol pressed to his temple. Glynda was about to strike when Ozpin groaned.

"Of all the times..." Jonathan motioned with his head behind Glynda.

"I thought I said come alone. Who the hell is that?" Glynda turned, cursing when she saw Qrow Branwen casually staring at them.

"Sup." Glynda then aimed her crop at Qrow.

"Dammit, Qrow, you being here is not good. how did you even know to be here!?" Qrow looked past her, and at Ozpin.

"You missed our meeting. So I checked in, and found you talking to that guy, and just followed the coordinates here. Didn't hear the come alone part. My bad." Qrow chuckled, placing his hands behind his back.

"Hey buddy, let Ozpin go. He didn't know I was following him." Jonathan looked to Grant, the Titan nodding with his eye.

"He is telling the truth." Jonathan lowered the gun from Ozpin, and lowered his head slightly.

"Sorry, sir." Ozpin grinned, holding the battery forward.

"I understand." Jonathan grabbed the battery, moving to the left side of Grant.

"Here we go, buddy." He inserted the battery into the open slot, twisting it to the right, and hearing the click as it locked in place. He back up, watching as the lights on Grant got brighter.

"Rerouting systems to intake the power. Weapons systems... Online. Ocular and sensory systems... Online. Movement systems... Online. All systems online." They watched as the relatively small looking mech began to stand, and towered over them. Jonathan chuckled.

"Feeling better big guy?" Grant nodded.

"I will mainly use power until it is all restored to recharge, so we should avoid major combat for the time being." Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Always right to it, eh?" He then heard something, turning and seeing one of the black wolves. It reared back it's head, and let out a howl. Qrow rushed it, using his massive sword to slice the head off, before cursing.

"Great. Wonder if the pack hear it?" There were several more close range howls, making Ozpin sigh.

"They heard us." Jonathan turned to Grant, the Titan leaning down. Jonathan turned to the others.

"Get behind us, we'll protect you!" Qrow scoffed.

"He'll protect us?" They then watched in amazement as the front hull of the Titan opened, and Jonathan leapt in, before it closed, sealing him in the massive metal giant. Qrow then chuckled.

"Alright, he can help us." Jonathan assessed the systems, cursing at their lack of long range weaponry. Grant then spoke.

"We can use more brutal forms of attacking, until the ranged systems come online." Jonathan nodded.

"So we get to use the sword right?"

"No. It does not have a charge in it, and has been dulled, and would be the equivalent of hitting something with a metal stick." Jonathan was confused.

"How did it get dull!?" Grant hummed silently.

"We used it to rend the chassis of 37 Titans, and cut down dozens more IMC grunts, and Specters. The blade has dulled considerably." Jonathan groaned, before rolling both his and Grant's shoulders.

"Fists it is." He turned to the moving bushes, and waited. A large black wolf crept out, then jumped at Ozpin, seeing him as weak prey. Jonathan was faster, and grabbed the wolf out of the air, and crushed it into a red paste. The other wolves then saw the Titan as the main threat, and began to charge it.

"Let's get them Grant!" They charged forward, lowering themselves, and slamming through the wolves easily. When they reached the other side, Qrow was finishing off the stragglers. Jonathan chuckled.

"These things are weak!" Then something slammed into the back of them, causing them to take a few steps forward. They turned, seeing a massive Ursa roaring at them. It almost stood as tall as Grant when on all fours, and was covered in spikes.

"They come in bear shapes too!? What's next, Scorpions!?" The bear charged them, and Jonathan used both hands to stop it, before throwing it to the side. He then rushed towards the downed beast, jumping up and slamming down onto it. He then raised both hands into the air, making a large fist, and slamming them down onto the bear. A crack rang out, and the bear stopped moving. Then the ground began to rumble, and Jonathan watched in horror as two large Death Stalkers rose our of the ground.

"Scorpions!? Give me a break! Grant, any weapons available yet?"

"The sword has enough power, but is still dull, and would only work as well as an electrical baton." Jonathan reached back, grabbing the sword.

"I'll take it." When the first began to charge, it was yanked to the side, and Jonathan watched as Glynda and Qrow charged it while it was dazed. Ozpin then spoke.

"They will handle that one. Can you take the other?" Jonathan nodded.

"We'll kill it." They charged it, then jumped back as the claws struck out towards them. Jonathan slashed forward, a wave of electricity slamming into the Death Stalker, and staggering it. Jonathan jumped up, slamming the sword into the head of the Scorpion, only to watch as the dull blade bounced off uselessly.

"Dammit! Plan Grant?" Grant scanned the Death Stalker, seeing fracture lines on the skull.

"Brunt force seems to serve well against the beast's armor. We could break the strong armor, and easily cut through the exposed flesh." Jonathan grinned, flipping the sword so the flat back of the sword would strike.

"Alright. Divert electrical power to the back end of the sword."

"Copy that." The electricity then surged on the back of the sword, and Jonathan grinned.

"How are those ranged weapons coming?"

"40mm unavailable, missiles unusable without proper tracking, or we could risk hitting our allies. Salvo core at 85% power and climbing." Jonathan nodded.

"Alright, we'll keep using the sword. Despite how useless it is. Gates would hate me for dulling her sword out." He gave a quick glance to the blade, noticing for the first time that it had the 6-4 logo engraved on the side. He faced the Death Stalker again, and grinned.

"Let's end this."

"Agreed." They rushed, seeing the stinger being pulled back. They moved to the side, pulling on the stinger to throw the bug off balance. They swung the blade down, watching as it cracked the armor on the Scorpion heavily. The large claws clamped around their left leg, making them both grunt. Grant raised his right leg, and slammed it down on the claw, breaking the armor. They then took the sharp side of the sword and swung into the pincer, only to watch as it went half way through. Grant the slammed his knee into the back of the blade, forcing it the rest of the way through.

The scorpion released them, and backed up, letting out a roar. They then jumped up, holding the sword high above their heads. They stabbed down, watching as the sword broke through the armor and stabbed deep into the head of the Stalker. It twitched a bit, until they used the sword to send a shock through the body. When they stopped, the removed the sword. They looked over to see Glynda and Qrow finishing off theirs, as Qrow stabbed through one of the eyes, and ended the beast.

Before they could relax, Grant sounded out.

"Multiple enemies approaching. Prepare for combat." They looked to see what looked like hundreds of Grimm running at them. Qrow grimaced slightly.

"Damn, that's a ton of em." Jonathan pressed a few keys on Grant, before sighing.

"What do we have, big guy?"

"Sword... Active. Missiles... Offline. 40mm... Offline. Salvo Core... 100%" Jonathan gave a grin, turning to the others.

"Get behind us, now!" They did so, watching as multiple missile packs appeared on the back of Grant.

"Let 'em have it!" What looked like hundreds of missiles were unleashed, flying and slamming into all the Grimm, and reducing them to little more than blood stains on the ground. Jonathan pumped a fist happily.

"Hell ya! How you feel Grant?"

"All systems nominal. Power almost to normal levels. 40mm and missile packs will be online in a few minutes." Qrow then dropped his jaw.

"What wasn't even all your weapons!? Where can I get one of those babies?" Jonathan leapt out, looking at them, before speaking.

"You all ok?" They all gave nods, before they gave thanks.

"Alright, we need to get out of here and find our way home. Thanks for helping Grant, but unless you have some way to help, we need to part ways." Before he could leave, Ozpin was clearing his throat.

"I have a proposition to make of you. Something dangerous, but something I believe you can help with." Jonathan turned to him, and crossed his arms.

"What is it?"

"The Black Queen." Qrow and Glynda both looked at him immediately.

"Why are you telling him that!?" Came the angry words from Qrow. Ozpin merely grinned.

"Because I trust him. Don't you?" Qrow looked to Jonathan before sighing.

"He saved our asses, so he's ok in my book." Glynda pushed up her glasses, and sighed.

"I am uncertain. While I appreciate him helping us, he still is a stranger to us." Ozpin grinned, letting out a slight chuckle.

"It brings an air of mystery about him, don't you think?" Qrow chuckled, pulling out a flask, and taking a large gulp of it. Jonathan raised his hands in front of him, and shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer to help you find this Black Queen, whoever she is, but we have to get back and help the Militia against the IMC." Ozpin then cocked his head slightly, a frown appearing on his face.

"And if you can't get back? What will you do then?" Jonathan stuttered, before looking at Grant, only to have the Titan looking back at him as well.

"I-I don't know." Ozpin adjusted his glasses, and let off a calm smile.

"Allow me to make this bargain. You can have access to everything in Beacon to help you find out how to get back, and everything I have access to, and if you cannot find anything, you help us. We could use your skills." Jonathan looked to Grant, both sharing a silent, mental conversation. They were surprised when Jonathan groaned loudly, placing his hand to the side of his helmet.

"I can't believe you brought that up! One goddamned time, and nobody lets it go!" Grant shrugged.

"It's true." Jonathan clasped his hands together, shaking his head.

"Alright, fine! Dammit! We'll take your deal. But I can't exactly walk around like this all the time. What about when I'm not on a mission?" Qrow chuckled, stepping forward.

"I have a plan for that. How old are you?" Jonathan looked to him, confused, but answered.

"29, why?" Qrow groaned.

"Damn, I thought this was going to be some stupid cliché part where you're super skilled and are actually 18 or something." Jonathan shook his head, sighing.

"Not likely. Experience comes with age." Ozpin merely grinned.

"Well said." Qrow then continued.

"It should still work. You'll be a solo-huntsman under my tutelage, who I have requested to be sent to Beacon to help further his knowledge. But only as a transferred student, who has the ability to travel between the two schools when I, or himself says so. Sound good?" Ozpin nodded, and then turned to Jonathan.

"Does this work?" The Pilot nodded, but then sighed.

"You make it sound like I won't find any information." Glynda then interjected.

"Better to have it, and not need it, then to need it, and not have it." Jonathan nodded at her.

"Touché. Now, where is some place where I can get clothes to blend in, and where is the place where you store your information?" Ozpin held up a small phone, sending coordinates to him.

"I will meet you here, for your new attire. Then I will show you around Vale, and lead your to Beacon, and show you to our library. If you can't find anything in there, I don't know where you'll find what you're looking for." Jonathan nodded to them.

"Alright. Let's do it. And for what it's worth; Thanks." They nodded, making their way back to where the ship would pick them up. Jonathan turned to Grant, shrugging.

"How much do you want to bet that Gates is going to kick my ass?"

"A large amount, Pilot." Jonathan groaned.

"Ya, I'll bet."

* * *

"I know he's not dead! Look at the evidence!"

"Gates! We're all upset he's gone, but how could he have survived!? Nothing was left!"

"Exactly! Nothing! Except the dead soldiers, and destroyed Titans! That device must have sent them somewhere!"

"Which is why we're going to repair it, and see why it was so special to the IMC. Rest assured, you'll have your answers, Gates."

"But, Sir I-"

"No, Gates! That's final! If you want to help, assemble your men, and get ready to help clean up. We have a mess on our hands." Gates clenched her teeth tightly.

"Yes, Sir." She stepped away, slightly stomping. She knew the bastard was alive. All the evidence pointed to it. The area around the device was untouched, except for marks that had show that two Titans were fighting. Everything else was untouched. It had to be a teleporter of sorts. She needed to help fix it, and then she would go through it.

Then... Then! She'd kick his ass. She grimaced slightly, feeling her side where the blade had hit. It was stitched and she wasn't technically supposed to be out and about, but didn't care.

"Pain meds will make anything bearable." She then leaned against the wall, feeling a stinging in her eyes.

"Where the hell did you go, Salem?" She gave a quick glance to the machine being transported to a more secure location. She straightened up, then heard a dull thudding. She looked back to see her partner. She was glad his AI had been unharmed, and they had just placed him in a new chassis.

"How you feeling?" The Ronin knelt next to her, and bowed slightly.

"Better. And you, Ma'am?" She shrugged, having crossed her arms and returned to leaning against the wall.

"I've been better. Just wish I had been paying more attention, then maybe I'd be able to have helped that bastard. Now he's lost somewhere. But where?" She gripped the sides of her helmet tightly, and growled.

"Dammit!" Her Titan merely got lower towards her.

"We will find him, Ma'am." She let out a tense breathe, watching as the device was loaded on a dropship.

"Ya. I know we will." She then coughed.

"Enough of that! Let's get this pile of shit cleaned up! Come on men, up to it!" The men near her scrambled away in fear of the British woman. She chuckled, still hurting, but less so. She thanked her Titan, and vowed to take better care of him. She was still pissed about one thing though.

"I just wish I knew where my damned sword went!"

 **Hopefully people enjoyed this first chapter quite a bit. Things will pick up, but I don't want to rush into things too quickly. Besides, in case you didn't know, this is about half a year before RWBY starts. Maybe more. Basically, Beacon has started, but a year before RWBY has arrived, so expect some familiar faces. Wonder if they like COFFEE!? HMMMMM! Anywho, if you have any questions, or concerns, PM me or somethin'. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	2. New Orders

**So people seemed to really enjoy the first chapter, which is always a good sign in my opinion. Now, this will mainly be how Jonathan is going to be implemented into Remnant's society, and getting ready to start his new mission. So, here we go! Also, the most important part to working in the underground world, is having contacts to help you. So, he'll be meeting some of the contacts. Hope you all are ready for more Belay Orders!**

 **I also picked a theme for this story. It's called Unravel Tokyo Ghoul Piano version by Animenz Piano Sheets.**

Jonathan gave a quick glance to his armor while he waited for Ozpin to arrive. He would miss not being able to wear his Pilot armor as much as before. The silver-grey armor color that matched Grant's was something he had owned since he first joined the 6-4. The only armor he really had was the chest armor, upper arm guards, padded gloves, and some steel platted boots. And of course his helmet. The rest was the grey pilot jump suit with the sleeves rolled back to just below his elbows. His pants the baggy jumper pants that were too big for him, but they had none others, due to a shortage of clothing at the time.

He had several chances afterwards to get new ones, but he preferred the ones he had. Dirty, and worn, just the way he preferred most of his gear, as crazy as it looked and sounded. His jump pack had the 6-4 logo on both sides, pristine and barely touched. His tac-pad on his left wrist was something he had been given by Gates when he was promoted to Lieutenant, and had the 6-4 logo on the side.

He glanced at his weaponry next. His Hemlock was silver, with an Acog scope for added accuracy. His 1911 was old, but still fired true. It was black, and had silver scratches along it, from when he would sometimes drop it. He had a silencer for it, but never really used it. But he kept it with him anyways. His father had been an assassin for the Militia, so he had used the silencer quite a bit. The black cylinder was also scratched slightly, but not nearly as much.

He looked to both weapons, smiling at the 6-4 logos he had put on the side of them. But unfortunately, the one on his pistol was heavily faded. The metal had a hard time holding the logo, so it had only lasted a few weeks, before most scratched off. Then he looked to his last weapon, groaning in annoyance. The grey Charge Rifle was in bad shape. The power cell was busted, the frame heavily cracked, meaning even if it could fire, it was more likely to blow up in his hands than blast the enemy with it's radiated heat.

He would need to get that repaired as soon as he could. He placed his weapons away, and pulled out his knife. The 6-4 logo on the side of the blade, and engraved with his code name, and a symbol. It looked like a Witch hat, but it was surrounded by fire, matching his code name of Witch Hunter. He sheathed it, checking both his wrist mounted grapple hooks. He saw they were in working condition, and checked his cloak. It read it was powered, and in working condition. He smiled under his helmet, glad to see most of his gear was combat ready.

Jonathan heard someone coming, reflexively reaching for his sidearm, only to see Ozpin and Qrow. He stood, bowing his head slightly in a nod.

"Alright, so what am I getting?" Ozpin smirked, motioning with his head to follow him. They entered the store, seeing it mostly empty. The people who were there glanced wearily at the pilot, but he ignored them. Ozpin walked to the counter, smiling to the man.

"I'm here for my _package._ " The man nodded slightly, reaching under the counter and producing a large rectangular box.

"Here you go. Stay safe out there, Oz. Things are getting weirder." Ozpin nodded, then motioned Jonathan forward.

"Markus, this is Jonathan. He'll be training under Qrow as a _solo-huntsman._ " There was more accenting of words, making Jonathan realize they were talking in code. This man was on their side, and from the sound of it, he was deep under cover. Jonathan took the box, moving to the changing room. He opened the box, and began removing his armor, and gently laying it to the side.

He began dressing, wondering just what Ozpin had ordered for him. When he finished, he placed his armor in the box, and stepped back outside, looking himself over and letting Ozpin and Qrow decide on if it what fine or not. Qrow just shrugged.

"Works for me." Ozpin nodded, then began to leave.

"It will suffice. Thank you, Markus. Until next time." Jonathan gave one last look to the man, seeing he was dark skinned, with a thick beard, and a large, strong looking body. Not someone Jonathan would wish to fight hand to hand any day. Jonathan merely nodded his head. He gave a quick look at himself in the mirror, nodding in acceptance of his new look.

He had his helmet off, and in his left arm, the box in his right. His short, dark black hair was visible, along with his pale skin. He hadn't realized he wore his armor enough to be that pale. He had a large, silver duster coat on, with a leather strap for holding his weapons, and a black undershirt. He smirked, seeing the burning witch hat was a patch on his right arm, and on his back. The duster also had a hood, but it was down.

His pants were dark grey, with multiple pockets for what he assumed would be ammo and such. His pistol was holstered on his right leg still, but a built in holster on the pants, making him happy. He kept his steel boots, since he did not get any footwear or gloves, so he kept his grey gloves as well.

He smirked, seeing that he looked fine and left after Ozpin. A simple outfit compared to some he had seen, and just accepted that. He had placed his other weapons on his back, and found his Hemlock easy to access, and his Charge Rifle not smacking against his back like it sometimes would in his Pilot armor. All in all it seemed a better improvement, except for the lack of armor. He was glad the duster was larger, and allowed for him to wear his jump kit still. While walking next to Ozpin the man spoke up.

"That outfit is made of Kevlar, making it far stronger than it looks. Don't worry about your jump-kit catching it on fire. It's flame proof. The pants are the same, and I made sure they would be made to hold a decent amount of munitions. Also, you may want this." He held forward a tac-pad, and a large ear piece. Jonathan placed his helmet on the box, grabbing them, giving them a quick look.

The ear piece looked fairly small, but a single metal strip ran forward, making him curious as to why. The tac-pad looked identical to his, making his wonder how well it worked. Qrow took the box and helmet, while Jonathan put them on. He strapped the tac-pad to his left wrist, tapping it, and watching a large holo-screen popped up.

"Nice." He placed the ear piece in his right ear, giving it a tap and watching as the metal strip went forward, underneath his eye. It then popped up a smaller holo screen, and looked almost identical to his HUD, but with some added contacts and features. He moved over Ozpin, watching as it highlighter him, and flashed blue, saying, "Friendly," over the man's head. He nodded, tapping it and watching as it retracted and shut down.

"Alright, this will work. Anything else?" Ozpin motioned to the Charge Rifle with his cane and grinned.

"I'm sure that could use a fix, right?" Jonathan chuckled, nodding his head. Qrow handed back the box and helmet, and led them to a shop that just plainly said, "Forges," on the side. Upon entering, they saw a man with sandy brown hair, and a fauxhawk. The man saw Qrow and waved happily. They shook hands, and the man laughed.

"Glad to see you're still alive you old bird!" Qrow just casually shrugged.

"I'm too damned stubborn to die. You know me." The man turned to Jonathan and held his hand forward.

"Grahm, nice to meet you."

"Jonathan, pleasure." They shook hands, before Qrow clasped his hands.

"Now then. Let's discuss some _business._ " Jonathan was curious just how many people worked with both Qrow and Ozpin by this point. Grahm got a more serious face and nodded.

"Whatcha got, feathers?" Jonathan placed his charge rifle on the counter and frowned.

"Will you be able to fix this?" Grahm looked it over before grinning.

"You kidding!? This will be a breeze. Give me two days, and I'll have it performing better than before. Anything else?" Ozpin then spoke.

"Jonathan here is hoping to join in our _business venture_ if other things don't work out. So there may be a chance you'll see more of him." Grahm chuckled, spreading his arms.

"Welcome to the family then! Is that all?" Jonathan then shook his head.

"Can you sharpen and improve swords that run on a plasma charged battery?" Grahm snorted in mock anger.

"Do I look like an amateur to you?" Jonathan grinned.

"How about a ten foot tall one?" Grahm froze, then turned to him.

"Who the hell would wield that?" Jonathan sent him a photo of the sword and his Titan.

"This is my partner, Grant. We may need some upgrades, and fixes in the future. The sword is a Broad sword-V13 and is in need of a good sharpening, and a fix. The battery has been melted slightly. It'll still work, but it had a hard time holding a charge. Can you fix it?" Grahm slid through the scans of it, before nodding.

"This one will take at least a week and a half. But I can fix, and improve it. Just drop it off tonight." Jonathan nodded, giving a smile.

"Thanks, Grahm." The blacksmith grinned, placing his hands on the counter.

"No problem. Any friend of Qrow's is a friend of mine." They exchanged farewells and handshakes. Ozpin then led them back to Beacon.

"We will show you to a singles dorm, since most of them are untouched. Then I will show you to the Library. Sound good?" Jonathan nodded.

"Very, Sir. Thank you." Ozpin grinned.

"I only hope you find what you need." After being shown the dorm, Ozpin was about to show him the library when he both and Qrow received calls.

"Damn Vale council. Sorry, Jonathan. But we must talk to these people. They don't quite understand what we are doing." Qrow then interjected.

"They have no idea that we're fighting for their protection, hate Ozpin, and are a bunch of stuck up, rich, entitled assholes. Does that sum it up, Oz?" The older man merely chuckled, before nodding.

"Unfortunately it does. I trust you will be able to find the Library on your own, Jonathan? The coordinates for the school should be in your tac-pad. I will see you later." Jonathan placed his right hand over his chest, and gave a slight bow.

"See you later, sir." He pulled up his tac-pad, and getting a call from Grant. The screen showed the Titan, and he waved. The Titan merely nodded to his pilot.

"Have you found some new info, yet?" Jonathan shook his head.

"Not yet. I've been getting acquainted with what may be our new friends. I'm heading to the library now. Also, tonight, we're going to sneak you into Vale and deliver Commander Gates' sword at these coordinates for repairs and upgrades." Grant nodded.

"Sounds appropriate. At the rate at which we are using the sword, it will only last about another two days." Jonathan chuckled.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked, huh?"

"I don't think we are wicked." Jonathan chuckled.

"Expression, buddy." Grant was quiet for a second.

"Noted. Shall I help you with deciphering the information at the library?" Jonathan shook his head.

"As far as I know it's all paper. But I did get some data sent to me from Ozpin. I'll send it over, and you can sift through that. Then we can go over our discoveries later. Got it?" He sent the data, and Grant nodded.

"Data retrieved. A sound plan, Salem. I will leave you to your part, and call back when I have something important." Jonathan nodded, giving a smile.

"Sounds good." Grant then gave a hum of improvement.

"I like the new armaments. Ozpin thought ahead with all the functions it houses. He is a wise, and powerful ally." Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Lucky us, huh?"

"I detect sarcasm." Jonathan slow clapped.

"One point for Grant!"

"More sarcasm. I am hanging up." The line went dead and Jonathan laughed.

"That guy cracks me up." The pulled up the map, and frowned when he realized the buildings weren't labeled.

"Great." He sighed, heading forward.

"Let's see if I can find some help." He walked forward a bit, passing by someone and stopping them. She turned, and he paused upon looking at her. More specifically, what was on top of her head.

"Umm..." She shriveled down in fear, and the rabbit ears on her head lowered. Jonathan realized she must be afraid of him. He collected himself, and just ignored the ears.

"Excuse me. I'm new here, and I need to find the library. Do you know where it is?" She seemed to perk up slightly, realizing he might not be trying to torment her.

"I do... Umm... Follow me." She began walking, head down, ears tucked close. Jonathan couldn't help but look at them. Then he realized every time he did she would flinch.

"Am I doing something to offend you? I apologize if I am." She shook her head, stopping and looking at him.

"No... Most people bully me for my ears though." It was a strange trait to Jonathan, till a boy walked by, and Jonathan watched as he saw a dog tail wagging behind him as he talked to a girl with some type of horns. The girl seemed to notice, and cocked her head to the side.

"What's the matter? Never seen Faunus before?" He shook his head, surprising her.

"Really?" He nodded, still at a loss for words.

"So does everyone have an animal part?" He started to look himself over, making sure he didn't have one." She giggled softly.

"No. Just the Faunus. Though we are a bit repressed for it, unfortunately." Jonathan frowned, knowing just how repression could hurt. Like when the IMC had attacked his colony. That was what had made him want to join the Militia. When he had watched a Militia pilot save him, and fight off the IMC. It had been eye opening for him. He turned to her, and frowned.

"Then I'm sorry." She was confused, and flinched when he reached a hand forward. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to pull her ears. Only to be confused when he started to pet her ears. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Umm..." He grinned, then placed both hands behind his back.

"Now then, Library?" She was red faced, but nodded, and started to lead him. He then spoke again, calmly and politely.

"Never did introduce myself. Jonathan Salem. Solo-Huntsman traveling between Beacon and Signal. You?" She turned slightly, smiling as she did.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina." Jonathan grinned.

"Nice name." She looked away once more. Nobody, especially human ever treated her nicely. Even among Faunus, rabbits were looked down upon as being weak. Then eventually reached the library, and Jonathan nodded to her warmly.

"Thank you, Velvet. I hope to see you around. If you ever need help, you can always come to me." She smiled at him, thanking him before running off. Jonathan chuckled as she left.

"Interesting girl. Now then, first I should find out about these Faunus."

* * *

As Jonathan learned about the World of Remnant, he began to see why Ozpin would need him. The once peaceful White Fang were now the same as terrorists. Mass criminals, namely Vale's own Roman Torchwich, were raiding and causing mass mayhem in the major cities. And then there was the Grimm. These beasts were destroying people, and their homes. He wanted to return back home, but knew that if he left things as they were here, people would suffer. The 6-4 could always get another pilot. These people needed someone to actually stand up and help.

From what he could gather, not even the Vale council seemed all that interested in helping their own city if they couldn't turn a profit. It made him sick. They were just like the IMC. He called Grant, hoping he could explain it to the Titan why he had chosen. When the comms opened, Grant nodded to him.

"Yes, Pilot?" Grant sighed.

"I think we need to stay." Grant was silent, before speaking.

"I have come to the same conclusion. These people here are suffering. We must help them, as the 6-4 are supposed to do." Jonathan grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Glad we're on the same page then. I'll call Ozpin." He extended the call, waiting until the headmaster's face appeared.

"Yes, Jonathan?" The pilot grinned, while his Titan just nodded.

"We have decided to stay and help. You could use it from what we've seen." Ozpin grinned, seeming to have relaxed some.

"That is good news to hear after having been threatened by the Vale council." Jonathan grimaced.

"What's the plan with them?" Ozpin sighed deeply.

"This may be the part you won't like. If you are to act, it will be as individuals. If you are caught, you don't know me, Qrow, or anything else. We can't give them a reason to shut down Beacon, and weaken Vale's defenses. There is an attack coming. I'm not sure when, but we need to be ready." Jonathan nodded darkly.

"Agreed. Well, when working for the Militia, we were seen as terrorists, so I'm used to being treated like a criminal while fighting for good. Let's do it." Ozpin grinned at him.

"Thank you. Any other questions?" Jonathan nodded.

"What is an Aura and Semblance? This book isn't very good at explaining it." Ozpin nodded.

"Think of an Aura as something similar to the shield you have. It protects you from harm, yes?" Jonathan nodded. "An Aura does the same, but is a manifestation of our soul. And a Semblance is something similar to a weapon of your Aura. Something ranging from healing, to flying, to shooting fire. You do not have an Aura yet, but you will unlock it in due time." Jonathan nodded, and rubbed his head in annoyance.

"So many new things. So little time to adjust. So, right off the bat, I'm at a disadvantage?" Ozpin nodded darkly.

"Unfortunately. But, I have faith in, Pilot. From what you've told me of the place you've come from, you've been through a lot." He had a point. Jonathan groaned, then looked around.

"Have any missions for me yet? Or just lay low for now?" Ozpin gave a weak shrug.

"Just adjust, and meet people. I recommend you travel around Vale. You will need to know it, inside and out. Including the less than desirable parts of it." Jonathan nodded, standing and beginning to leave.

"On it. Contact me if you need anything." Ozpin nodded.

"Understood. Have a nice day, Witch Hunter." The call ended, leaving only Jonathan and Grant. The former just laughing. Grant was confused, and spoke out.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Didn't think anyone would call me by my nick name, ya know?" Grant shook his head.

"I would not know. I am only addressed as Grant, or GT-7944. Both of which are my name." Jonathan continued laughing, just shaking his head.

"Nevermind. I'll talk to you later, Grant. Stay safe." He ended the call, and made his way towards the exit of the school. He began mentally marking what building was which, since the map didn't do that for him. He made his way to the front of the school, and took a ship back to Vale. Upon arriving he began a route saver on his map, making sure he wouldn't get too lost. It was also so if he needed to get in touch with Grant he could call in a Titanfall. He did have his pilot gear with him. He had his pilot gear on underneath the Duster, since that made more sense, seeing as he preferred to fight in something familiar.

He had his helmet condense down, and placed it on the side of his belt, where it looked like a small plate of metal. He never really used the condensing feature on his helmet till now, but was certainly happy it was able to do so. He walked through the city, entranced by how beautiful it was. People were happy, it was bright out. It reminded him of his home colony. He smiled warmly, remembering the planet he grew up on.

He saw a stored that caught his interest. He stared at the sign.

"From Dust till Dawn? Might as well check it out." He entered, seeing an old man sweeping the floor. Jonathan walked up to the counter, seeing large crystals of every color imaginable. The old man walked up, smiling warmly.

"Hello, youngin'. Whatcha lookin' for?" Jonathan smiled back, but shrugged.

"Just looking around." The old man nodded, and started to walk away, when Jonathan had a question.

"Sir, what are these things? I've never seen anything like it." The man walked back, and took out the red stone.

"You've never seen dust before?" Jonathan had read about it, but had never seen it. It was the power source of Remnant. It helped mankind fight back against the Grimm when they were on their last legs. Jonathan just shook his head.

"I've heard of it, but never seen it. What does it do?" The old man grinned, and threw the dust at his feet, surprising Jonathan when the crystal burst into flames.

"What happened!? Was it some kind of thermite?" The old man chuckled, but shook his head.

"Nope. Dust is capable of storing elements, is the best way to put it. Ice, wind, lightning, fire. All of these are stored in dust, and can be used to power various things, from light bulbs, to weapons of mass destruction. Most of it is mined by the Schnee Dust Company, so they have a pretty nasty monopoly on it. So prices have been going up recently." Jonathan nodded, just browsing the different types.

"Are there any that aren't elements?" The old man gave a half shrug.

"Sort of. Some are more like this one," He said while grabbing a bland looking one. He threw it into the ground, causing it to let out a loud noise similar to a flashbang. Jonathan had to cover his ears from the sound, but understood. The old man then continued.

"Some people say it is just wind Dust that's condensed. Others just say it's loud. I don't really care, so long as it sells." Jonathan frowned, reaching into his pockets.

"I would buy some, but I forgot to ask Ozpin if he had some money I could borrow." The man's large eyebrows raised at the name.

"Ozpin, eh? You in a _business_ with him and the others?" Jonathan caught the accent, and smiled. He placed his hands on the counter.

"Actually, I just joined the _venture_ this morning, and have met some interesting people. Good old Grahm is fixing my rifle for me." The old man then held his hand forward.

"Name's Galahad. Pleasure to meet you." Jonathan shook his hand, grinning as he did.

"Jonathan. The pleasure it all mine." The man then sighed.

"I'm a little upset. I have some stuff in the back that's just sitting there, _dying to be used._ But nobody seems to want it. I'm sure someone like yourself could find a nice way to use it." Jonathan grinned wildly.

"I'm sure someone like me could find a nice way to use them. If you don't mind, I could take them." The old man chuckled, motioning with his hand fro Jonathan to follow.

"I'll show it to you." He led Jon into the back, showing him a few boxes. Jonathan looked through them, seeing a few that piqued his interest.

"I would be willing to have these sent to Grahm, and have them made into grenades of varying types. I only request two types. Explosive, with some type of lasting burning effect, and something that will shock people, stunning them, and interfering with the electrical systems of devices. So, basically, an EMP that can stun people." The old man chuckled, moving then types of Dust needed into a single box.

"You are going to Grahm's later to get that _butcher knife fixed,_ right?" Jonathan nodded.

"That I am. Silly thing dulled after so much use _in the kitchen._ And I knew would fix it up just right." The old man gave him the box.

"Then give him these as well, and I'll just ship extras over from now on, so you can just grab them from there. It'll eliminate two journeys." Jonathan nodded, grabbing the box.

"Thanks, Galahad. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Galahad nodded, sending his scroll frequency to Jonathan.

"In case you ever need some help for your _business._ " Jonathan nodded.

"Same to you." He left, deciding heading straight to Grahm's would be the best bet, since carrying around a large box of Dust seemed suspicious. When he arrived, he told Grahm of a new business deal, which the man agreed to immediately. He wished Jon luck, and went back to work. Jonathan, decided he needed to find the slums of Vale, seeing as he was going to be dealing with the more criminal parts of Vale. Having someone in there to help sounded like a good idea.

He eventually reached the slums, seeing run down houses, and people laying in the streets. He noticed that most of them were Faunus. Then he heard a scuffle, and looked down an alley. He saw two people beating up a boy with Jackal ears. He was fighting back, but loosing. Jonathan prepped his gear, and rushed in. He shot his grapple hook, grabbing the arm of the first one, and spinning him into Jonathan's drop kick.

Jonathan landed on his back, and flipped to his feet. The two face off against him, when the boy tackled one, shouting, "Don't forget about me, asshole!" Jonathan took the chance while the second was stunned to deliver multiple kick jabs to the body. He backed away, narrowly dodging the right hook. He then did a sweeping kick, having got low to the ground. The man seemed to hover in the air sideways, till Jonathan slammed his right knee into the man's gut, launching him down the alley.

The man rolled to his back, groaning in pain. Jonathan watched as the boy used a very swift stance that focused on dodging and kicking, to subdue his assailant. He jumped up, axe kicking the man in the head, before drop kicking him into the wall, and hand springing backwards. With both men down, the both ushered Jonathan to follow him.

"Hurry, mister!" Jonathan went with him, until they came to a dilapidated building, and entered. They watched out the window, till multiple humans came running past, far more than Jonathan could have taken on without using lethal force. They let out slow breaths, and the boy looked at Jonathan. He had a black eye, and a cut on his cheek, and multiple bruises running down his arms, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Are you ok, Mister?" Jonathan nodded.

"Ya. What about you?" The boy wiped some blood away, laughing silently.

"This is nothing. What are you doing though, helping someone like me?" Jonathan was confused.

"I don't see the problem in helping someone who was attacked. What do you mean?" The boy sighed.

"You must be new. They are in a gang called the Black Scar. They run this part of town. Nobody does anything without their say so." Jonathan grinned.

"Then why were you fighting them?" The boy paled.

"... No reason. But now they're going to be looking for you." Jonathan placed a hand on his pistol, letting out a dark laugh.

"Let them try." Then he held his hand forward.

"Jonathan Salem. You are?" The boy shook the hand.

"Lucas Auro. What brings you to this side of Vale?" Jonathan grinned.

"Exploring a bit before I start my business." Jonathan stared at him, before grinning.

"You better look in some other place then, Mister. The people here are mean. I even heard they work for Roman Torchwich!" Jonathan stopped moving. Ozpin had said that Roman would be a main target. And this boy seemed to know quite a bit.

"Hey Lucas. Are you hungry?" Lucas' stomach let out a growl, before he grinned.

"A little." Jonathan smiled.

"Let's talk business over lunch."

* * *

They were back at Beacon, and eating from the cafeteria, since it was free, and Jonathan still did not have any money. Lucas had piled his plate high, and was currently tearing through his late lunch/early dinner. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and rested his forearms on the table.

"What kind of business are we talking?" Jonathan grinned.

"I have two things to offer you. Money, and I will help stop the Black Scar from oppressing people in the slums." Lucas' ears twitched in surprise, before he slightly glared.

"What's the catch?" Jonathan leaned forward.

"I'm working with some people to stop some very dangerous criminals, and I need someone who can help keep an eye on things. Someone who they won't pay attention to. Someone who just lives in the slums, and seems like a waste of time. And I'm guessing you are a thief as well." Lucas looked scared, until Jonathan chuckled.

"Easy, I won't turn you in. Just don't steal unless I tell you to, and you'll be fine. But I need you to be my eyes and ears on anything related to Roman Torchwich, the White Fang, which is nice, since you are a Faunus. The Black Scar, if they are working with him, and where." Lucas thought it over, before grinning.

"If it means stopping those people, and helping those who are suffering, I'm in." Jonathan then leaned forward, motioning Lucas to do the same. He lowered his voice heavily.

"I also need you to tell me if you hear anything about someone named the Black Queen, immediately. Nobody is to know we are helping each other. In public we are to discuss business ventures, and plans. I don't want to place you in danger. Understand." Lucas was serious now, realizing that by accepting, his life could be placed in grave danger.

"I understand. I also have a contact I'd like you to meet. He is someone who helps the White Fang, but wants out. I'll take you to him." Jonathan nodded, following the boy as they made their way back to Vale. They eventually arrived at a place called Tucson's Book Store. They entered, and were greeted by a man who knew Lucas. But he gave distrusting glances to Jonathan. Lucas turned to Jonathan, telling him to wait by the door.

Jonathan watched as Tucson and Lucas seemed to silently argue about something, until Tucson sighed, and nodded.

"Jonathan. Come over here, and meet my uncle." Jonathan nodded, and offered a hand to Tucson. The man didn't take it, so the pilot retracted his hand, understanding that this man was in a position where anyone could be an enemy. Jonathan cleared his throat calmly before speaking.

"I know that you don't trust me, but I'd like to discuss a future business venture with you." Tucson didn't seem interested. Jonathan realized skipping around wouldn't work.

"Alright, fine. I'm looking for information about the White Fang, and the Black Queen." Tucson paled, before running to the lights, and darkening the windows. He came back, glancing around in a scared fashion.

"Are you even sure what you're asking?" Jonathan nodded his head.

"I am. And I know that the only way to stop her is playing an equally dangerous game." Tucson grimaced.

"You don't beat her. You just survive." Jonathan shook his head.

"Not with that attitude. Your nephew here is will to fight her." Tucson looked to Lucas, who was leaning against a book shelf casually.

"I have to help the people in the slums uncle." Tucson cradled his head, sitting down.

"I know you do. I know. Dammit. Look, if she finds out anything, we're dead." Jonathan stopped him.

"And if we don't do anything, we're dead. I've heard some interesting things from my boss about her. And my friend is going through more files right now. We're well aware how dangerous she is. Which is why we have to fight. Are you going to help us, or are you going to give us and run with your tail between your legs?" Tucson was deep in thought, before standing, and glaring at Jonathan.

"I don't trust you." He then gave a slight smile.

"And the only one of you two I want to see in this store from now on is my Nephew." Lucas grinned, and so did Jonathan. The pilot offered his hand, which Tucson shook.

"The only reason I gave you a chance is you helped protect my nephew from the Black Scar." Jonathan nodded.

"Thank you. I guess I'll only see your nephew from now on." He left, Lucas in tow. He took in the appearance of the chipper boy, since they now had time. The boy had a sleeveless blue shirt covered in dirt, with dark black hair with slightly blue tips.. Jackal ears were a dark blue color, with black stripes running through them. His pants were very baggy, and black. His shoes were black hiking boots that looked very worn out. He then noticed the bushy tail the boy had, that almost reached the floor. The boy wasn't very tall, but considering that Jonathan was taller than most, averaging out at 6'2", he guessed Lucas was about 5'8".

The tail was black, with blue tips, similar to his hair. He noticed it was knotted, and caked with mud and grime. Jonathan frowned.

"Do you have a good place to stay, Lucas?" The boy shrugged.

"The orphanage is fine. I make due with what I got. Even if I can only go there for another couple months." Jonathan was confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucas frowned, placing his hands in pants pockets.

"At 18 they kick you out. I'm 17 and a half." Jonathan rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think I have someone who can help with that. Come with me to Beacon, and we can get you cleaned up. And meet your new boss." Lucas was confused.

"Aren't you my boss?" Jonathan chuckled.

"I wish I was the actual boss. No. You'll meet him." They returned to Beacon, and Jonathan allowed Lucas to shower, and eat. He had called Ozpin, letting him know of the contacts he had made, and what progress he had gained on his first day. Ozpin was impressed, but laughed, saying Qrow had done better. Jonathan then sighed, hanging up. He called Grant, asking what the Titan had found out, only to be disappointed when told the Black Queen was commonly known as a fiend of smoke and fire. Someone who did whatever she wanted, without any fear of losing, or punishment.

When Lucas emerged, he looked much better, and had even washed his clothing. The blue shirt had black, tribal looking lines running along it. Jon could also see faint pale blue lines running along the boy's arm like tattoos. They looked like fire, and pulsed. Jonathan didn't ask anything, and just lead the boy to meet Ozpin. When entering the office, Lucas was entranced. Ozpin greeted him, and Lucas was respectful.

"So, I hear you want to help us in our business venture?" Lucas looked to Jonathan who nodded. Lucas then turned back to Ozpin and gave a nod.

"Yes sir. I heard you might be able to help the slums with this project. So I thought that I would help those who aren't fortunate, but helping you with this." Ozpin smiled.

"A noble goal," Before frowning.

"But are you willing to accept that dangers that come with it?" Lucas gulped, then licked his lips. He looked down before steeling his gaze and looking straight at Ozpin.

"I am. I'll do whatever it takes to help." Ozpin nodded to him, offering his hand.

"Welcome to the group then. I will talk to one of my friends to see if we can get you something better to work in. Those rags won't cut it." Lucas looked slightly offended, but knew Ozpin was right. The old man seemed to know he liked the clothes and smiled.

"They'll be the same style, but they'll be more protective. Trust me." Lucas nodded, and stood. Ozpin stopped Jonathan, who told Lucas to stay in the lobby. The boy left, and when the door closed, they began talking.

"He needs a place to stay, Ozpin. The orphanage won't house his forever." Ozpin nodded, taking a sip from his cup.

"I understand. He can stay at Beacon. The single rooms, just like you. Will that suffice?" Jonathan nodded.

"Very much so. Thank you, Sir." Ozpin merely looked right at him.

"We're all in this together. We need to watch each other's backs. I have a feeling this boy will certainly help us a lot. Don't you?" Jonathan nodded, a smile on his face.

"I do think so. He has a good head on his shoulders. And he selfless. All good qualities." Ozpin nodded, gazing absently at his desk.

"I agree. Now, I think you have a meeting to keep with Grahm? I suggest you take Lucas with you to meet his future business associate." Jonathan nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." He boarded the elevator, getting a call from Grant on his way down. He answered it, seeing the grey chassis of his Titan.

"We're heading out now. Where are you?"

"Within city limits, and making my way to Grahm's ship. Should I go around the back?" Jonathan nodded.

"Ya, that'd be the best. See you soon." Grant nodded, cutting the communications off. Jonathan collected Lucas, and led him to Grahm's. They went to the back, seeing the large garage of the smithy open. Grant was waiting for them, a grin on his face.

"Ozpin said this was the new blood. Nice to meet you. Name's Grahm!" They exchanged greetings, before Jonathan got a call.

"Yes, Grant?"

"Stand back about three feet." Jonathan stepped back, telling the others to do the same. The watched as Grant slammed down from above, cracking the ground slightly. The Titan stood to his full height, almost too tall for the garage door. Grahm whistled.

"Damn! He's a big boy! Well, let's get him inside, quickly please!" Grant went into the garage, lowering himself slightly to avoid hitting everything. Lucas had his mouth wide open the whole time, just watching the large Titan.

"He's so cool looking! Is he from Atlas!?" Grahm was looking at the sword, and scoffed.

"Atlas wished they had gear this nice. Stuck up Snobs." Lucas chuckled, helping Grahm to move the sword. The blacksmith looked at it and scratched his head.

"How the Hell did you dull out something like this!? This is some of the strongest stuff I've ever seen!" Grant then played a video of them fighting other Titans with the sword. Grahm nodded.

"Aye, that'll do it. Hit a diamond with a diamond and it'll dull. Well, I don't think this thing should dull for a while once I sharpen it, since damned near nothing is this strong. Might take me a while to sharpen it, but I'll get it done. Just hang tight." Jonathan thanked him, and sat next to Grant.

"How have you been adjusting, big guy?" Grant shrugged.

"I adjust easily. It is in my programming to do so. I should be the one asking you. How have you been adjusting, big guy?" Jonathan started to laugh, and shook his head.

"Well, it's different. But, I'll make it work. I'm still worried about everyone back home though. But I have faith. We had the IMC beat after stopping that device. That was basically their last stand." Grant nodded.

"You seem to be very worried for Commander Gates." Jonathan nodded.

"How could I not be? She's always been there helping me. She practically taught me everything I know. I just hope she's adjusting well. She always did tell me she'd go crazy without me." Grant scoffed, which surprised him slightly.

"I think you are over exaggerating. Commander Gates is very level headed leader, who would never let her emotions get the better of her. If anything, she has already forgotten about you, and moved on." Jonathan gave an annoyed face.

"Gee... Thanks, man."

"You're very welcome."

"Oiy!"

* * *

Swing.

Enemy lost an arm, and most of their body systems.

Swing.

Other arm is gone, and enemy is defenseless.

Stab.

Pilot inside is dead, and systems of Titan are unstable. A clean kill.

Kick off Blade and move to next target.

She had been doing this for three hours straight, and her men were worried. She only seemed to be getting faster, and angrier. Not tired. Her swings became more powerful, to the point that stabbing the dummies wasn't just cutting through the chassis. It was turning the whole things to chunks of metal. Her wrath was tearing through everything. One of the Lieutenants leaned over to his friend.

"Should someone stop her? She may destroy the training area at this rate." They all nodded. He glared at them.

"Oh don't everyone all jump up at once." He placed his helmet on, hoping he wouldn't need it. He walked out after she destroyed a dummy.

"Ma'am." She turned to him slightly, then readied her new sword.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" The Titan she was piloting stopped moving. Then she turned to him and even though it was a Titan, he could feel her glare through it.

"Completely." He swallowed, opening his mouth before his brain caught.

"You just don't seem to be ok." He paled, knowing he could be killed this very instant. The Titan lowered, and Gates stepped out.

"You have something else you'd like to add, soldier?" He shook his head. She sighed angrily, and walked away, her Titan following.

"I was done training anyways." He heard the door close as she left, and then passed out. Gates returned to her room, which was connected to her Titan's hangar. She threw her helmet off, and flopped on her bed, curling up and hissing from the pain of ripping open her stitches. Again. This was what... the fifth time? She looked up seeing her Titan holding out her med-kit. She took it, and started to clean and prep her wound again. She hadn't bothered stitching it anymore. It was practically sealed, just bled ever now and then.

"You cannot keep hurting yourself and others over this, Ma'am." She turned to her Titan and groaned.

"Not you too." The Ronin knelt, making himself smaller, but still taller than her by a large margin.

"You are hurting yourself, and the 6-4 are suffering for it. They need a strong leader. Be that leader." She sighed.

"I know. But I had promised to have his back. And what do I do? I fail him. Again."

"You have not failed him." She looked up.

"When he was ripped from hit Titan's chassis in the battle we lost him, he had almost been crushed to death, had you not saved him. Then you fought bravely to defend him. He recovered, and returned the favor. You saved his life, and he saved yours. You are even. Unless you count the fact that he stopped the IMC device, which would then put you in his debt."

Gates glared at her Titan, before sighing.

"Why do you have such a damned good way with words, ya bloody tin can?" Her Titan stood up, bowing slightly.

"I'm only here to help." She gave the leg a pat and chuckled.

"Well you did your job well. How far have you come on hacking into where they're holding the device?" Her Titan lowered his head.

"Not very far, Ma'am. But I should have it in a month, or so." She was shocked.

"A month!? They may have destroyed, or used it by then! Is there any way to speed it up?" Her Ronin nodded.

"If I had the Algorithm. But the only way to get that is to steal the coding of the Militia's mainframe, which is against Militia protocol... You are going to steal it aren't you?" Gates grinned up at her Titan.

"Yup. Tell me how." The Titan let out a sigh.

"The head technician has the codes saved on his consol. If you can get me in, I can hack the Algorithm, and then use that to break into the Militia's Fire wall faster." Gates grinned.

"Great! Where is he?" Her Titan created a holographic star map, and Earth began flashing red.

"He is on Earth. A week long journey at the least." Gates grinned.

"Then pack your bags, big guy! We're going on a journey to Earth!" Another sigh.

"Of course we are." While he wasn't worried about breaking protocol, he was worried about what would happen to Jonathan when Gates found him. Not if. WHEN she found him. She was too stubborn for her own good. He just hoped Jonathan would be able to survive.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! I've been on fire recently! This usually doesn't happen for me, but is a welcome change! Not too much to note, other than I hope you like this! Sorry about the lack of action, but it is necessary. When things pick up, they'll be up for a while. Now then, if you have an questions or comments, PM or leave a review. Until the next time, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


End file.
